The Black Widow of Valencia Island
by WingZero
Summary: Brock's past with Professor Ivy revealed...this is my final shot at Fanfics...if this flops, then I'm throught with it all. R+R plz


Let's see here...hopefully this works...if this doesn't work, then it's over. The edge is gone...I know I said I called it quits, but this is my last chance!!! Cross your fingers...  
  
  


THE BLACK WIDOW OF VALENCIA ISLAND  


  
  
Ash and Misty were eating breakfast at the table in Ash's house in Pallet Town. Brock was cooking, as usual, and Misty popped the ultimate question.  
  
Misty: Brock...  
  
Brock turned around, smiling.  
  
Brock: Yes ma'am?  
  
Misty: Whatever HAPPENED between you and I--  
  
Ash: (covering her mouth) Umm....that's enough Mist!!  
  
Misty: (muffled) mmmph!!!  
  
Brock started turning blue like he always did, and he was about to go under the table until Misty stopped him in his tracks.  
  
Misty: OH NO YA DON'T!!! Brock...(sweetly) we're REALLY worried about you!!! Why don't you tell us what happened?! I'm sure it'll make you feel better!  
  
Brock: (black and blue) I don't....wanna...talk...about it...  
  
He spoke with pain in his voice, as if something REALLY bad happened there.   
  
Misty: well now you're gonna!!!  
  
Ash: C'mon Brock, we're your friends!!!  
  
Brock: ugh..fine....  
  
He got up from under the table as Misty took his hand and led him to the couch. Ash sat down on the small recliner and turned on the overhead lamp, shining it on Brock.  
  
Ash: (appears in a trenchcoat, anime style) Heh...are ya gonna talk? Or shall you sleep with the fishes?  
  
Misty: (appears in a REALLY short dress, next to him) Boss, do ya want for me to take care of him?  
  
Brock sweatdropped as he watched them.  
  
Brock: You're not serious............right?  
  
Ash: Wa...(sits down) well I thought it was cool....  
  
Misty: (sits down) Okay Brock...let's start from the beginning...  
  
Brock: Fine...but be prepared for an episode flashback...  
  
Ash: (shudders) Okay...I'm ready now...  
  
Brock: Fine...here we go...  
  
An episode style flashback started, just like Brock said it would....the scene...Valencia Island. Just before Ash and Misty left.  
  
Ash: (shaking Brock's hand) It won't be the same without you, Brock.  
  
Misty: we're gonna miss you, big guy!!  
  
Brock: (smiles) I'll be just fine..I'm gonna miss you guys!   
  
Misty: (hugs him) Gonna miss you LOTS, Brock...  
  
Brock: Aw, c'mon...I'll miss you too, Mist.   
  
Ash: (to Misty) K, we better get movin before it starts getting late...we got awhile to go.   
  
Misty: Right...(starts walking) See ya, Brock!!!  
  
Ash: Adios Brocko!!!  
  
Brock: (waving) Don't forgot to write!!!  
  
Ivy: There they go....  
  
Girl1: Yep.  
  
Girl2: Affirmative.  
  
Girl3: Righto.  
  
Brock: (looks at them and sweatdrops) Ummm...doesn't that get annoying?  
  
Ivy: Does WHAT get annoying?  
  
Brock: How they all say the same thing three times over?  
  
Ivy: Hmmm...never noticed....  
  
Brock: Well, I gotta get back to work!!! (climbs up on Onix) Let's get to that roof, Onix!!!  
  
Onix made a staircase and allowed Brock to run up his scaly, rock hard body.   
  
Ivy: (looking up) He's like a machine...  
  
Girl1: Lookit him go!!  
  
Girl2: It's like he never rests!!!  
  
Girl3: Wow..  
  
Brock: (stands on roof and watches Ash and Misty until they're out of sight) Heh....go get her, Ash...if only you weren't so dense, you would have had yourself a girlfriend by now....heh...(picks up a hammer and some nails) Well, now to fix this roof....let's see here....  
  
He started fixing Ivy's roof as she went inside to start some research. A few hours passed, and Brock jumped down from the roof and dashed into the kitchen.  
  
Ivy: (looks over) Brock?  
  
Brock: (stars in his eyes) Can't talk, cooking....hee hee...EEE!!!! (dramatically does a peace sign) THIS IS JUST LIKE HOME!!!!  
  
Ash's voice: Waittasec, stop the flashback!!!  
  
Brock: What?  
  
Misty's voice: Ash, what is it?  
  
*********FLASHBACK ENDS*********  
  
Ash: (sweatdropping) Go get her, Ash?!  
  
Brock: (sweatdrops) Eh heh heh.....  
  
Misty: (blushing) can't we just keep going?!  
  
Ash: why ya blushin, Mist?  
  
Misty: (whacks him) MIND YOUR OWN!!! This fic is about BROCK, not US!!!  
  
Ash: oww...sorry......fine, go on, Brock. (under his breath) So much for trying to weasel a confession outta her...  
  
Misty: (sweatdropping) WHAT WAS THAT?!?!  
  
Ash: (covers his head, sweatdropping) NOTHING!!  
  
Brock: Ooookaaayyyy...anyways....hey, where's that crazy anime-style flashback? (display starts rippling, with the harp noise) That's better!!!!  
  
*****************************************************************************  
Brock: (puts his hands on his hips) THANKS A LOT, Ash...now I lost my spot!!!  
  
Ash's voice: My bad?  
  
Misty's voice: Brock, you were happy that it had the comforts of home, remember?  
  
Brock: Oh yeah...(starts cooking again)  
  
Girl1: Who is he talking to?  
  
Ivy: I dunno.  
  
Misty's voice: *AHEM!!!*  
  
Brock's voice: Okay okay!!! Enough stalling...  
  
Ivy: (walks up to Brock) Hey there.  
  
Brock: (smiles) Hello!! (humming as he cooks)  
  
Ivy: Ya know, I'm really grateful for having you here, Brock. You're a real help!!!  
  
Brock: Heh...that's me!!! (starts washing dishes) Besides, I'm used to it!!!  
  
Ivy: remind me to pay you back sometime...(gooses him) Heh heh...  
  
Brock stood straight up and blushed, sweatdropping.  
  
Ash's voice: I thought you liked that sort of thing, Brock!!!  
  
Misty's voice: (annoyed) Quiet, you!  
  
Brock: (shakily) Ummm...eh...heh heh...I-I-I-I...  
  
Ivy: (smirks and walks inside)........  
  
Brock: What the....?  
  
Girl1: Hey there, tiger.  
  
Brock: (looks down) Hey.  
  
Girl1: Whatcha doin, Brock?  
  
Brock: Cooking, cleaning, (shakily) thinking....  
  
Girl1: You okay Brock, you look a little pale.  
  
Brock: (quickly) I'm fine!  
  
Girl1: K then...(walks past him and gooses him) See ya!!!  
  
Brock stood straight again, and this time he felt the hair on the back of his neck bristling...  
  
Brock: Okay...that's TWICE today...(shakes his head) Brock, you fool...this is what you wanted!!!!! Girls actually LIKE you!!!!!! FOOL!!! (punches himself) Owww......fool....  
  
Ash's voice: A-HAHAHHA!!!  
  
*********FLASHBACK ENDS*********  
  
Misty: Ash, quit it!!!  
  
Ash: (wipes a tear away) He punched himself...  
  
Misty: I'm about to punch YOU if you keep interrupting!!!  
  
Ash: (sweatdrops and sits straight up) Yes Misty!  
  
Misty: (to Brock) sorry...if SOMEBODY(glares at Ash) Would STOP interrupting...  
  
Ash: Sorry...(sinks down in his seat)  
  
Brock: Well then...like I was saying...  
  
******************************************************************************  
Brock's voice: It was all I ever dreamed of...girls LIKING me...a beautiful girl like....(shudders) her...  
  
Misty's voice: Professor Ivy?  
  
Brock: I don't...wanna...  
  
Ash's voice: Bad move, Misty.  
  
Brock: Sorry...anyways...like I said, she seemed to like me, like I liked her...I had it made!!!!  
  
Girl2: Hey there Brocko!!  
  
Brock: Hi!! (drying dishes) What's up?  
  
Girl2: My hormones...oops!! Did I say that?!  
  
Brock: (Sweatdropping) I'll pretend I didn't hear that...  
  
Girl2: Sorry...I'll just go inside now...  
  
She started to walk past Brock, and like the last two...well...you get the idea.  
  
Brock: (standing up straight, sweatdropping) This...is...WEIRD...  
  
Brock's voice: Sure, I should have enjoyed it...but I dunno....there was something weird about it...like it was PLANNED...  
  
Ivy: (to Girl1 and 2) Heh.....how did it go for you?  
  
Girl1: (starry eyed) He's such a hunk!!!  
  
Girl2: (adjusts glasses) And has such a tight butt!!  
  
Ivy: I know!!!!! I didn't believe what I felt!!!!!  
  
They all burst into giggles, and wait for the third one to return.  
  
Girl3: (walks in) Hey Brock!  
  
Brock: (turns and and places his backside against the counter) h-h-h-hi!  
  
Girl3: (eyeing him up) Are you okay?  
  
Brock: (sweatdropping) Fine!!!  
  
Girl3: Brock? You're blocking the counter...I gotta get a cup.  
  
Brock: Oh! (still has his back to counter) Here ya go!!!  
  
Girl3: Brock, I'm kinda short, can you get it for me?  
  
Brock: (pouring sweatdrops) I...I...I....  
  
Girl3: What?  
  
Brock tried to reach the cup in the cupboard withouth turning his back to the girl...he learned his lesson already....unfortunately, he had to turn around, and when he did, he felt a spank. He almost dropped the cup, and she caught it and walked away.  
  
Girl3: Thanks, cutie!!  
  
Brock: (hangs head) I feel like such a toy...  
  
Ash's voice: Heh...awwww, poor Brock dun like da affection?  
  
Misty's voice: Ash, STOP!!  
  
Ash's voice: Fine...  
  
Brock: (thinking) Man I'm confused...this is all I've ever dreamed of...girls liking me...lots of stuff to clean....food to cook...WHY CAN'T I ENJOY THIS?!?!  
  
Brock's voice: So I did.   
  
Ivy walked into the room with her labcoat partially unbuttoned...mainly the top three buttons, showing a good portion the most important parts...  
  
Brock: (turns around) good morning...Pro....fes.....or......(staring) gahh...  
  
Ivy: You okay, Brock? (walks up to him)   
  
Brock: I...I...I...I....  
  
Ivy: Brock?  
  
Brock: (squeals and runs inside) EEEEEE!!!!  
  
Ivy: (thinking) heh...we got him now....  
  
Ash's voice: I always wondered why you liked when she wore that labcoat...  
  
Brock's voice: Heh.....wouldn't YOU like to know?  
  
Ash's voice: Actually...heh heh heh...  
  
Misty's voice: Shhh!!!  
  
Brock: (jumps up and down, anime style) THIS IS PERFECT!! (crying anime tears) Thank you oh goddess of love!!!!   
  
Ivy: (watching from inside) Heh...yep....now's the time to strike...  
  
Brock's voice: weeks passed....the flirting got a little more hardcore...that is, until one night when Professor Ivy asked me to come into the lab..............(LONG pause)........................  
  
Misty's voice: And?  
  
Brock's voice: ........  
  
*****FLASHBACK ENDS*****  
  
Misty: Brock?  
  
Brock: (turns blue)....  
  
Ash: There he goes again...  
  
Brock: I don't...wanna......talk...about it...  
  
Misty: DAMMIT!!!!  
  
Ash: What?  
  
Misty: (crying anime tears) He had my interest!!! Now he's leaving this fic on a cliffhanger!!!  
  
Brock: (staring out into space).....  
  
Ash: We better stop this for now...we'll do this when you're feeling better....okay Brock?  
  
Brock: Talk...about...it...I don't....  
  
Misty: We better stop...  
  
Narrator: OH NO!!! BROCK??!! He left this fic on a cliffhanger!!! Now we have no choice but to make a second part!!! Stay tuned for the conclusion of The Black Widow of Valencia Island!!  
  
Well peeps...this is gonna be my last shot at this...if I get some good reviews, maybe I haven't lost it after all...here goes...I'm crossing my fingers, personally I think that this sucked. -- Zero


End file.
